How To Make My Partner Fall In Love With Me
by Rosi Meloni Duchovny
Summary: In this story Olivia Benson and Alex Eames are two best friends who follow a set of ten rules to make their partners Elliot Stabler and Robert Goren fall in love with them. This story is romantic, funny and totally Bensler / Goreames. Set in late season 8 of SVU. English version of the fanfic that I wrote in 2012. I hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1 The Rules

**How To Make My Partner Fall In Love With Me?** **By RosiMeloniDuchovny**

 **Note:** This is the English version of my 2012 story. I decide recently that I am going to translate all my previous stories to English. This one is the lucky first. I hope you guys like it.

 **Law & Order: SVU y Law & Order: Criminal Intent** belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and USA Network. If it belonged to me Bensler and Goreames will be together for the rest of the eternity. GOREAMES AND BENSLER FOREVER.

 **Chapter 1: "The Rules"**

 **Note 1:** "10 rules to conquer a man", I cannot tell you if they work, but who told me about then is sure that it works. In this chapter there is a part where it is told when Kathy asked Olivia to ask Elliot to sign the papers, I changed it a little bit and it made it much more explosive, I would love it if it had been like this on the show (I am so mean). This story is set on season 8 of SVU.

Olivia Benson and Alexandra Eames were two detectives from the NYPD; one worked in the Unit of Special Victims and the other one in Major Cases. They were best friends, they knew each other since college and had even graduated together from the Police Academy. They were practically sisters and they told each other everything. Every week they both met in Central Park to have a coffee and talk about all the things that had happened during the week. But one day Olivia came to Alex with a question that would change their lives forever.

Alex was sitting on a bench in front of a lake in Central Park, holding two coffees in her hands while she saw all the people on bicycles and runners passing in front of her. When Olivia arrived Alex immediately noticed that her friend had something strange, in her face she seen to be very worried or very scared. But before Alex could ask her anything, Olivia dropped a question that left her in shock.

\- Alex, how can I make my partner fall in love with me? - Olivia asked

\- What? - Alex replied in shock

\- You heard me ... I have to be more specific ... ok, how do I make Elliot Stabler fall in love with me? - Olivia said seriously

\- I heard you the first time, you did not have to be more specific, I understood, what I do not understand is where does this question come from? besides you are asking the wrong person, you know very well that I have been for years in love with Bobby and I have never done anything to make him notice it – Alex said

-Well you're right about the last part, but the question comes from the fact that Elliot has just divorced Kathy and if I do not do something quickly someone else can take it from me – Olivia said

\- Seriously, that already saw it coming; but anyway, with all my respect to you I have no idea, how the hell you want me to know that, if I knew I would have used it on Bobby centuries ago - Alex said laughing

-Well Alex this is the perfect time to fix it, we have to look for someone who has already a successful relationship with her partner and ask her how the hell she did to make him fall in love with her- Olivia said

-It's not a bad idea, besides I already have the right girl in mind for that - Alex said laughing

-Who? - Olivia asked surprised

-Megan Wheler, you know, the detective who works in my squad, she has been married to her partner for 7 years, so something about the subject she has to know - Alex said seriously

-Ok, well you talk to her, but seriously I need Elliot to take an interest in me, I do not think I can live with the fact that he goes with another woman, I have enough with Kathy, I do not want to know the next one unless it's me - Olivia said

-God you scare me sometimes - Alex said laughing

The next morning on Major Cases, Alex went straight to Megan's desk and called her to one of the offices and closed the door when entering.

\- Good Morning Alex, how are you? - Megan said kindly

\- Good Megan, I'm here because I need your help – Alex said

\- Sure Alex, whatever, tell me what you need – Megan said

\- I will not tell you here, besides, I'm not the only one who needs to hear it; I want you to meet me for lunch today at noon with Olivia in the restaurant in front of Central Park, you know the place we always go – Alex said

\- Ok, sure, no problem ... (But before Alex left the office Megan said) I should worry, because your face seems serious? - Megan said

\- Not quiet, it's not so serious, it's silly - Alex said and left the office

At noon the 3 girls met at the restaurant in Central Park and after ordering the food, Olivia released "the soup" to Megan, so to speak.

\- Well, I'm assuming Alex did not tell you why we need help so I'll tell you; I want you to tell me how to make my partner fall in love with me – Olivia said. Megan started to laugh like never before and Alex and Olivia could not find an explanation.

\- Megan, I do not see the funny part, this is serious – Olivia said

\- I laugh because you act like if Elliot for being a detective is different from any of the other men you've dated before, like if the rules for conquering cops were different from any other man on this planet, they're normal men, the fact that they carry a weapon and a badge does not make them gods - Megan said

-Ok, you win, but it's still a different environment and situation of conquest – Alex said

\- True, but the 10 rules work in any situation and any place and I bet it will work for both of you - Megan said with a wicked smile

\- First, what 10 rules? Second this is for Olivia, I am not going to play this game - Alex said

\- Oh, sure you will, because even a blind person can realize that you like Goren, so you will do it because I say so - Megan said authoritative

\- Ok you win, but do not yell at me - Alex said

\- I'm not upset, I'm specifying a point; Now take out paper and pencil, write the 10 rules and them you will follow them to the tee and believe me I will make sure you do it - Megan said

-As you say captain - Olivia said laughing

-1st Change your image, you have to use something to leave them with their mouths open; high heels, pants or a skirt, makeup and never forget the perfect hair, they will make their eyes pop and you will have their full attention - Megan said

\- Under no concept I will use a skirt to go to work or a dress - Alex said

\- You'll do it even if I have to burn the rest of your wardrobe, God, you're stubborn Alex - Megan said.

\- 2nd After having their attention it's time to make yourself mysterious, do not tell them anything about the change, do not give them explanations of where you are going, what you do, or anything like that, ignore them - Megan said

\- That's easy, I do it all the time, it's going to be difficult for Alex who almost did not pass her daily itinerary to Goren, where she will be every minute of every day - Olivia said laughing

\- That is not true - Alex said defending herself

\- Seriously, if I call Goren right now and ask him where you are, is he going to answer me - Olivia said

\- Uhhh I hate you sometimes - Alex said while Olivia and Megan laughed

\- I'll keep an eye on that, well, 3rd Find his weakness and use it, all men have one, for example Zack loves when I use heels, feels like I'm going to nail him at any time and that he loves - Megan said laughing mischievously

-Ok I am starting to enjoy this, I would like to stick some 10 cm to many people in the back - Olivia said with a grim smile

-You're already going the other way, nobody said you used it for revenge, it's just an example so be careful what you do - Alex said

\- True, dear God, you are mean; 4th Do not suffocate, usually when we put on a goal, we push and push until we end up harassing them, so you have to leave them alone for a while - Megan said

\- I think this goes specifically with Olivia, who until she does not get what she wants does not stay calm - Alex said laughing

\- OK, as you say; the next is sure to be the easiest for you two, since it is normal already in you, is the sense of humor, men like to laugh at their jokes, no matter how bad they are, it makes them feel as if they have you eating from the palm of your hand, even if it is not true, also make him laugh, they like that - said Megan laughing

-You're right that's the simplest - Olivia and Alex said

\- 6th The surprise, I love this, do things that you are not expected to do, such as invite them to a private dinner at home, or cook their favorite cookies or give them that thing you know they are dying to have, things that they are sure that their partners would not do for them - Megan said

\- Uhhh this I already won, Elliot loves the desserts and I'm excellent preparing them - Olivia said laughing

\- I rather the gifts, I do not think I can put up with a dinner alone in my house with Bobby, God, I cannot even imagine it - Alex said nervously

\- Stop being so saint, the point here is to he falls at your feet - Olivia said laughing

\- If we are talking about that case, I'm still not sure I want that – Alex said

\- No dear, your head is not sure if you want that, but your heart believe me, it is - Megan said.

-True, so stop fighting that battle inside you and let your heart guide you (she paused briefly and then said) God I cannot believe that I said that, what the hell are you doing to me Stabler - Olivia said

\- Wow, seriously you are crazy (Megan laughed and then said) Well we continue with the 7th Jealousy, yes you listened well you have to make them jealous, that they realize that there is other people interested and that you are not going to stay all life waiting - Megan said

\- Oh, great Olivia is an expert in this, I'm going to fail for sure – Alex said

\- You do not think I'll leave you, this will be a piece of cake, to begin with because although you do not notice because you do not want to see it there are many men in the NYPD who are dying to go out with you – Megan said

\- How do you know that? Are you crazy perhaps? - Alex said in shock

\- I know because a few people are very interested in asking me almost all the time your relationship status - Megan said laughing

\- Ok, I do not like this anymore, I want their names and badge numbers to go kick their asses - Alex said angrily

\- Sorry dear, they are not available, much less now that I need them for this dirty game; end of the discussion, next number, is the 8th one of the most important, is not ask anything about the EX or their past relationships, do not talk about your ex or ask about theirs, this goes especially with you Olivia, I know that the relationship between Elliot, his ex-wife and you is tumultuous and you guys have a history, stop getting into that marriage without arrangement and worry about building your relationship with Elliot - Megan said seriously

\- Wow is that perhaps a matter of public record? - Olivia asked surprised

\- Honey the entire NYPD knows, which is normal when the ex-wife appears in the squad and asks the partner in front of the whole NYPD shouting to force her husband to sign the divorce papers at all costs, and to sleep with him if is necessary; I think that has been the most told story in all the centuries that the NYPD has - Megan said

-That's true, they told me before Olivia called me to tell me – Alex said

-I hate that, I should have killed her when she did it, but I just stayed there in shock like the rest of the SVU, how stupid I feel when I remember it, I should have slapped her at least - Olivia said

\- No because you are not like that, you respect Elliot's family a lot and you would never do it and that's good, not bad – Alex said

\- Also, she look like the bad one in the movie and you as the victim in from of Elliot and that's the best - Megan said laughing

\- You always see the side you can use to your advantage Megan, although you're right - Alex said with a smile

\- Yes, that is very true, and now the last 2 rules, first be daring, when the time comes, do not say "Can I kiss you?" Simply get the kiss, whatever you think you will do, do not say it just do it and secondly be romantic, with all the cute details but without going over cheesy - Megan said

\- The romantic thing worries me because I'm not, the daring, well you could say I'm very "outgoing" so I do not think I will have problems with that - Olivia said

\- That's true, if you do not believe you ask her ex - Alex said laughing

\- Ah certainly the most important, do not apply all the rules at once, you can apply 2 or 3 but not 10 at the same time or it will be a cake and not a very tasty one - Megan said

\- Ok, tomorrow begins the operation "Conquer Partner" - Olivia said with a wicked smile

\- Alex please watch her, she seriously scares me - Megan said

\- Easy, I'll watch her like a hawk and thanks for everything, I hope it works for her, although knowing her as I know her for sure it works - Alex said.

\- You mean it works for both of you, I meant it, you'll do it, whether you want it or not, Goren will be yours - Megan said.


	2. Chapter 2 Putting Them Into Practice

**How To Make My Partner Fall In Love With Me? By RosiMeloniDuchovny**

 **Note:** This is the English version of my 2012 story. I decide recently that I am going to translate all my previous stories to English. This one is the lucky first. I hope you guys like it.

 **Law & Order: SVU y Law & Order: Criminal Intent **belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and USA Network. If it belonged to me Bensler and Goreames will be together for the rest of the eternity. GOREAMES AND BENSLER FOREVER.

 **Chapter 2: Putting Them Into Practice**

 **Note 2:** Words in _**italics**_ are thoughts. About the weak points of Elliot and Bobby are the things that my cousins find exciting in a girl. The films "Enchanted" and "License To Wed" are from 2007, I chose them because I like them a lot and they are from the same year of season 8 of SVU, so they go with my story. If you have not seen them you should see them, they are very good and funny.

The next morning Olivia woke up determined to do everything Megan told her, so she went to her closet and took off some black tight pants and a fuchsia V-neck blouse and platform shoes and put all this on and then she left her hair loose with some waves. For a moment she thought why she was doing this, it was crazy but then she looked herself in the mirror and said to her that it would be an interesting day at work.

In Alex's apartment, sure that Megan would make her change clothes when she arrived at work if she did not use what she said, she decided she would use what Megan told her, so she put on a brown dress skirt a little higher about the knee, a pink V-neck cashmere sweater and high leather boots. Alex's head and heart were still struggling if she was right or not, but otherwise it was already too late because before she knew it she was already in the taxi on her way to the squadron.

Olivia when walk in through the doors of the SVU all the present noticed her wardrobe, especially her partner Elliot Stabler who apparently was going to fall lose his jaw and could not take his eyes off her.

\- Baby Girl, to whom we owe the beautiful view, someone has a date tonight - Fin Tutuola said, another detective and Olivia's friend

\- Maybe yes, maybe not, that's not the problem of any of the presents - Olivia said with a smile

-Good morning Livi, you will not even tell me why all this is - Elliot said when Olivia sat down at her desk in front of him.

\- Not dear, as I said it is not of your concern - Olivia said while making a mental note for herself _"Change image and make myself the mysterious, check"._

In Major Cases when Alex came in everyone looked her up and down, of course no one would say anything unless they wanted Alex to come out with a kick their ass, but before sitting at her desk Megan whispered in her ear "I feel proud, first rule perfect. " Then she sat down at her desk and greet her partner Robert Goren like nothing. He looked at her with a steady gaze without saying anything, as if he was afraid to say something bad, so he just said "Good morning, Eames" and gave her coffee as usual and made as if he went back to work, but Alex could realize that did not take his eyes off her. He spent the whole morning looking at her and looking down quickly when he thought Alex had caught him looking at her. Near noon Alex could not resist anymore and asked him what was happening.

-Bobby is something going on with you, you've spent the whole morning looking at me, is there something you want to tell me? - Alex asked

-Noooo ... I ... no ... .. Nothing Eames - Bobby said without being able to say a single word without stuttering

\- Sure Bobby? - Alex asked

\- Yes of course - Bobby said and looked down at the folders on his desk, he seemed to want to hide behind them, but after a few minutes he spoke to Alex again

-Eames, what are you going to do today? - Bobby asked with authority, as if Alex was his daughter who should tell him everything she was going to do

-Nothing - Alex said without looking at his face

-Sure? - Bobby ask

-Yes – Alex said. She could not believe that she was doing that, usually she would have told Bobby everything, but she could not get rid of Megan's rules out her head, she was fulfilling them, she did not know why and she should not but she did _._

 _"Surely Megan wash my brain, that's what happened" thought Alex worried._

That night both Olivia and Alex thought on their beds on the following two rules "Find the weak point and do not suffocate." The second was simple and the truth is was just a suggestion so the weak point was the focused. Olivia have 8 years working with Elliot, she knew her weak point with respect to women; Elliot loved a woman with big lips in a red lipstick, could not stop looking at them; Olivia thought that was perfect, she would use a very striking red lipstick so that Elliot would not stop looking at her lips and he will wish to kiss them. Alex on her side have 7 years working with Bobby and also knew his weakness, it was the smell of vanilla and Alex had a plan, she would bathe herself complete with vanilla soap, vanilla shampoo and also would be use perfume with vanilla smell, that I would for sure kill him.

The next day Elliot and Olivia met at a crime scene of a woman who had been raped and then stabbed to death; Olivia had not yet finished approach to Elliot when he noticed Olivia's lipstick, a bright red that matched perfectly with the blouse she was wearing. Elliot just looked at Olivia to her lips, especially when she spoke, he wanted to put his on them to see how good it felt. He did not want Olivia to realize that he wanted to kiss her, but Olivia knew how much her plan worked, to begin with because Elliot was lousy hiding things. When they both went to have lunch together as they usually did, it the perfect moment for Olivia came to use another of her rules: "Sense of humor: Laugh and make him laugh".

\- Elliot something wrong? - Olivia asked

\- Not at all, why do you ask? – Elliot said

\- Because you have acted very strange all morning – Olivia said

\- How strange? - Elliot asked

\- Yeah, you did not say anything to me all morning, I started to think that a cat had eaten your tongue – Olivia said laughing

\- That is funny, should you cut my head and eyes open to see if I stop thinking nonsense – Elliot said laughing

\- Well I know a man who has an ax that will gladly do the 2 things at the same time, if you want I'll call him – Olivia said laughing

\- Of course, there is no problem, thank you are a sweetheart – Elliot said laughing

\- Elliot seriously tell me what is going on, let's leave the joke aside, you know you can talk to me about anything – Olivia said

\- Don't worry dear, it's nothing that lunch does not fix – Elliot said

\- What? - Olivia said surprised

-Don't worry, it does not matter anymore - said Elliot

But Elliot's problem with Olivia's lipstick would not end after lunch because before leaving Olivia went to the bathroom for a moment and retouched her lipstick. When Elliot saw her thought _"Oh God this will be a long afternoon"._

That morning in Major Case, at the same time that Alex sat in front of Bobby, he could smell the vanilla scent coming from Alex. This could be observed in just seconds the change in the posture of Goren, this seemed to want to jump through the middle of the desk to reach Alex and smell her and you could say that he want to eat her full and that moment Alex did not seem to mind the idea. _"Why you have to be such a gentleman, if you want to put your head between my neck just come and do it, believe me I would love that, god I lost my head"_

In the afternoon Alex took her coat without saying anything to Bobby and went to the elevator to go home. Bobby seeing her took his things as fast as he could and followed her and entered the elevator with her. Alex's vanilla smell continued to penetrate the entire place.

\- Bobby something happen? - Alex asked when she saw him suffocated

-Not at all, that I should ask you, Eames what are you up to? Are you hiding something? You are into something? - Bobby said

-Nothing, do not be the inquisitive dad, mine is far from here - Alex said with a wicked smile. At that moment Alex gets a message in her cell phone, she reads it without letting Bobby read it, she laughs, responds and then puts the phone on her purse. Bobby is about to burst out of frustration or rather jealousy and Alex is aware of this.

-Eames who was on the phone? - Bobby asks

-Tell me that's a joke, I'm not going to tell you, do not be curious, my private life is my private life – Alex said

-Eames it worries me, I just want to know who you are with - said Bobby

-That's not true, you want to control me, and I'm sorry but you will not do it - Alex said again with her wicked smile, she rubbed Bobby's cheek with her hand and when the elevator door opened she looked at him and said "Goodbye love, see you tomorrow "and left, leaving a Bobby in complete shock. On her way home, Alex thought she was starting to enjoy this game a lot. She just make her partner jealous, she could not believe it. For Alex it was time for the last phase of the plan. The surprise, be bold and romantic.

In SVU as Elliot had suspected it was going to be a long afternoon, but when he thought about it, he had no idea that it would involve many other bothering things as well. At about 4 pm Agent Dean Porter, Olivia's former partner had appeared in the squad with some papers for Captain Craggen. But of course, Agent Porter does not miss an opportunity to flirt with Olivia and she thought it was the perfect time to make Elliot jealous.

\- Dean, how are you? what a pleasure to see you - Olivia said and gave him a kiss on the cheek that seemed to have activated a sensor of danger in Elliot

-The pleasure is all mine, how are you, how have you been? - Dean said with a smile

\- Good excellent, how is everything in the FBI? Having fun without me or do you miss very much? - Olivia said with a flirtatious smile

\- I'm sure it's the second thing – Dean said. Both flirted with each other and Elliot was about to explode, just wanted to go to where they were and smack Potter for flirting with his Olivia _"My Olivia? She is not my Olivia, well not if we ask her, but according to me, she is my Olivia, and I will kill anyone who gets too close to my property, starting with Potter "_

Elliot was walking directly to them where Dean and Olivia were and got into the middle of their conversation.

\- Potter I'm glad to see you here - Elliot said

-Stabler, what a pleasure, I did not know you were here - Dean said disappointed

\- Of course, I'm always where my partner is and you've finished what you came to do or you're just passing the time – Elliot said

\- Not at all, you see I was already going - Dean said

\- Well, good to see you, go back soon – Elliot said saying goodbye to him in the elevator

\- Sure, see you Olivia, we'll talk later – Dean said

\- Of course, when she has time for you, now she is busy, goodbye Potter - Elliot said and the elevator closed and Elliot started walking towards his desk but Olivia had something else in mind. She grabs him by the arm and put him into an interrogation room.

\- Elliot can you explain to me what just happened, why you talked to Dean like that? who do you think you are? my owner perhaps? I choose who I talk to – Olivia said

\- Simply, I do not want you near that guy, he is bad – Elliot said

\- What do you know? you just have an irrational hate towards him – Olivia said

\- You cannot blame me, he steal my partner from me - Elliot said

\- Ah, that's how it works, then I'll start to hate Dani Beck irrationally – Olivia said

\- Ok, seems good to me – Elliot said with a victorious smile

\- Elliot I said it sarcastically, I just want you to see that treating him like that is bad, can you please take this seriously - Olivia said but in that moment Captain Craggen entered the room to ask them to go to do an interrogation, but before leaving Olivia I whisper to Elliot in my ear "My house, tonight, at 7 pm, we're going to have dinner and end this conversation like two adults" and Elliot nodded. The whole theater of being upset with Elliot for his jealousy had gone perfectly, Elliot was going to her home tonight and it was time for the last phase of the plan.

That night Bobby went to Alex's house, knocked on her door and she saw him through the peephole and opened the door

\- Bobby what are you doing here? - Alex asked surprised but Bobby did not respond, he was more focused on Alex's dress, she was wearing a red satin dress and high heels. Bobby spent a few seconds observing her until he finally said something.

\- Alex, where are you going dressed like this? – Bobby asked

\- You will not believe me if I told you, wait a minute you called me Alex? - Alex asked in shock

\- Yes, I call you Alex and now responds to me, where you were going dressed like that? - Bobby said

\- Excuse me but "where I was going", which makes you think that because you are here that means that I will no longer go to my date - Alex said, but she really only wanted to bother him because the place she was going to was his home to surprise him

\- Yes, and under no circumstances I will let you out of here with anyone dressed like this – Bobby said

\- You're an idiot and you're jealous of a ghost - Alex said and turned to the kitchen and poured wine into two glasses. Bobby followed her to the kitchen and she handed him a drink.

\- What do you mean I'm jealous of a ghost? - Bobby asked puzzled

\- I said it because the only man I thought of visiting dressed like this is you - Alex said with a smile and put his glass of wine on the table and approached Bobby

\- You really say it or you're playing with my head like you've done the last two days – Bobby said putting his hands around her waist

\- Not at all, the truth is that all this and all the games are for you - said Alex placing her hands around his neck

\- I'm glad, because I do not want you to go out with anyone, I cannot see you with anyone else, I love you Alex and I want you to be only with me - Bobby said and kissed Alex. The kiss started very soft and sweet but with each second that passed it became deeper and hotter

\- Wow, we really should had done this before - Alex said when they pull apart for a few seconds to take a breath

\- I agree, but Alex, are you sure this is what you want? - Bobby asked

-Yes, I'm sure, I love you Bobby, you only you - Alex said and kissed Bobby again.

Between kisses and kisses Alex took Bobby to her room while he took off her clothes and then piece by piece fell to the floor. Bobby tucked Alex into the bed and took off the rest of his clothes, then he run his hands and mouth all over her body, which made Alex shake uncontrollably as she caresses Bobby with her hands. He concentrated on her breasts and then went down her body and climbed up the same undoing the previous path. Alex kissed him with a smile as Bobby entered her vagina and the two became one. Their moans and gasps were heard brokenly at the same time until the orgasm arrived. Both of them dropped down side by side as they continued kissing and soft and embraced fell asleep

At 7 pm Elliot arrived at to Olivia's house with some beers ready to defend himself in the fight with Olivia. She opened the door and was wearing tight jeans and a deep purple V blouse and boots. Elliot thought that she looked beautiful with whatever she wore; he also dressed casually in jeans and a blue shirt that stood out his eyes.

Olivia made him enter and Elliot put the six-pack of beers on the counter in the kitchen and looked at Olivia waiting for her to say something

-The pizza is coming, I order what you like; want to drink a beer and listen some music while we wait – Olivia said calmly

-Seriously? You will not fight or tell me about the evil thing that I'm going to die – Elliot said opening a beer and handing it to Olivia

-No, I understood that it is a waste of my time, no matter what I say or do you will continue being the same insufferable jealous partner and I have to learn to live with that – Olivia said

\- Wow, it took you so long to reach that conclusion, almost 8 years – Elliot said smiling

\- You're stupid, you know - Olivia said but Elliot did not have time to answer because the doorbell rang, Elliot opened and paid the pizza guy, took it and put it on the kitchen counter. Olivia looked for some dishes and took them to the room where she placed the movie "Enchanted" on the DVD and sat next to Elliot on the sofa

\- I assume this is your new form of torture – Elliot said when he watch which movie she had chosen

\- It may be, this is better than screaming at you, especially because I enjoy it - Olivia said with a wicked smile

They both watched the movie without talking much, just eating and drinking. After finishing the meal Olivia put her head on Elliot's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. Her smell and everything about her made Elliot crazy and he was dying to kiss her and touch her. The movie was almost over, the witch Narissa was threatening to kill Robert and Giselle was trying to save him. Surprisingly Elliot had paid some attention to the film even though it was about prince and princesses, the kind of movies that only his daughter and Olivia liked. At the end of the film the witch dies and Robert and Giselle live happily ever after in New York. _"Typical cheesy romantic movie" thought Elliot_

Olivia got up from the sofa and brought the dishes to the kitchen while Elliot turned off the DVD. Then both stood facing each other in the middle of the room looking each other in the eye.

\- So, what did you think of the movie El? enough torture or do you want more because I have a so-called "License To Wed" with Robin Willians? - Olivia said laughing

\- No, thank you, keep that one for the next torture – Elliot said

-I'll keep it in mind – Olivia said laughing

-Livi you know there's something I've wanted to do all night - Elliot said getting closer to her

-What? - Olivia asked

\- This - Elliot said without warning, kissed Olivia and picked her up just like Robert had with Giselle in the movie. Olivia could not believe it, she felt in a fairy tale and let Elliot do what he wanted with her. He wrapped his arms around her so that their bodies could feel the other's breathing. His hands began to caress her back and Olivia felt a tingling in her entire body. This was exactly what she wanted and although she was not sure if Elliot loved her or just wanted to sleep with her since they had not said a word, she would continue with this no matter what Elliot's intention was

Elliot took Olivia to her room and she began to unbutton his shirt while he kissed her. Elliot could not take his eyes off of her, he took off her blouse and finally he could see those perfect breasts and the goddess curves and with a quick movement he released the button and the zipper of her pants and let them fall on the floor. Finally, he had Olivia almost naked in front of him, only the black lingerie set covered her. Elliot was out of breath as Olivia unbuttoned his pants so that both were equal. He pulled her back to him and started to kiss her all over, started with her mouth, then her neck and shoulder. Then he took her to the bed and laid her on it, Elliot thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world and even Olivia seemed to think the same of her view Elliot and his spectacular abs on top of her.

Olivia pulled Elliot towards her and began to kiss him, thousands and thousands of kisses that seemed to want to discover every corner of each other's mouth. On the other hand, Elliot's hands seemed to have the same plan that his mouth, discover every corner of Olivia's body and feel everything and she did not stay behind. With one move, Elliot took off Olivia's bikini and bra, and she did the same with Elliot's boxers. He lowered to her vagina and started to stick his tongue in her wet center testing her vaginal fluids. Olivia held Elliot's head firmly while her thighs were caught and Olivia came in an unstoppable orgasm. Then with a fast movement Olivia put her legs around Elliot's waist giving him full access and in just seconds they were one. Elliot went slowly to the bottom but immediately began to move faster and faster and Olivia could not help shuddering

\- OMG ahhh Elliot faster – Olivia said screaming

\- God this feels good – Elliot said Elliot yelling

Elliot kept going in and out faster and faster, both moaning and suddenly both reached orgasm screaming each other's name. Elliot fell to Olivia's side, they looked each other in the eye and knew it was time to talk about what had just happened.

\- I would prefer not to have to talk about this but from your eyes I know it's the only thing you are thinking about – Olivia said

-I know, I also know you too well, Olivia, this was amazing and I do not want it to be just this time; (He paused and said) I think I have to explain this better and from the beginning, it is strange that I say this but we should have talk about Porter, I had to tell you that I do not want to see you with him, I do not want to see you with any other man except me, since my divorce came out the only thing I think is how I am going to tell you and prove to you that I love you and I want you to be with me – Elliot said and Olivia could not contain her laughter.

\- Yeah, I know you think I'm stupid – Elliot said sad

\- No, actually I think we both are (she paused and said) now I have to explain myself, I laughed because it's exactly what I've thought since you told me that you divorced Kathy, the thing with Porter was a game, I did on purpose, I wanted to make you jealous, everything I've done the last 2 days is to play with your head, although honestly if I had known what you feel for me I never would have done, although I would lie if I say I did not enjoy it – Olivia said laughing

\- I should have imagined it, but now I do not care, I just want to know if you love me – Elliot said

\- I thought it was clear that but Elliot I love you with all my heart and soul – Olivia said

\- And I love you too with all my heart - said Elliot and kissed Olivia so passionately that this kiss seemed to have no end

The next morning Bobby was still sound asleep while Alex had already woken up. She saw him sleeping for a few minutes and then she took her cell phone and sent a text message to Olivia.

 **AlexandraE:** The plan worked, I'll tell you the details later. Kisses

Olivia listened to her phone and luckily did not wake Elliot who slept peacefully next to her. Olivia took the cell phone and read the message and answered.

 **OliviaB:** I'm glad, I also worked for me. Remind me to thank Megan later. XOXO

Alex when reading her words she smiled to herself, she answered Olivia: "Ok" and she went back to sleep in the arms of her beloved Bobby like Olivia did after reading the last message of Alex

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thanks for reading the story. Hope you guys like it. Have a nice day. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2019!

 **Twitter:** Rosi_Meloni

 **Instagram:** rosi_meloni_duchovny


End file.
